Rules
See the joke rules for a list of rules set as jokes by staff! Wiki Rules :1.) Do not edit someone else's page unless it is a minor grammar edit or adding categories, and please notify the creator of the page that you edited it. :2.) Do not post about r34/ NSFW/ hentai pictures unless it is in a chat PM. ::2b.) Do not write anything containing explicit sex, or an ERP in a forum or blog post. :3.) Talking about the subjects of depression, anxiety, self harm, etc IS allowed. However, anything more extreme such as suicide, child abuse, alcoholic parents, making fun of depression/ anxiety/ self harm, is NOT acceptable. :4.) If you're making a page, please put detail into it and don't leave it as just a one-sentence thing. If the page is too empty we won't hesitate to delete it. ::4b.) However, if you simply currently do not have time to complete the page, than please put the official WIP template on the page. ( ) :5.) Please do not make unnecessary edits, this includes constantly leaving messages on walls, making unnecessary pages, and just constantly editing your profile for the sake of getting more edits. Reminder, this is a blockable offense. :6.) If you're creating a page consisting of a character with a tragic backstory or just with sensitive topics in general, please put the trigger warning template on the page. ( ) :7.) Though a Harassment Warning template exists, please do NOT put it on someones message wall unless you're staff. It is a blockable offense if you are non-staff and putting it on someone else's page. ::7b.) If you do receive this warning (or any other warning, for the matter), do NOT remove it. This is a blockable offense. :::7c.) However, if a staff member gives you a warning that ends up being a mistake. THEN you do have permission to remove it. :9.) Do not edit anyone else's profile without permission. This is not bloackable (well, depends on how you edit it) but it gives you a warning. :10.) You are allowed to make protection templates, however, if there is any inappropriate content on it than the admins/ mods will not hesitate to delete it. Chat Rules :1.) Do not use excessive caps, a little is enough. :2.) No excessive swearing, like with caps, a little is enough. :3.) Do not joke or make fun or sensitive topics. This includes depression, anxiety, self harm, suicide, etc. This is also an insta-banable offense. :4.) For an obvious rule, spam is not allowed, and is also an insta-ban. :5.) Self advertising a wiki is allowed, but if the link includes the wiki's chat, than that is against the rules. :6.) If there is a troll in chat, do NOT feed it. Ignore it and let mods handle it. ::6b.) If there is an argument, do NOT continue it, let the mods handle it. :::6c.) Being/ contributing in an argument and refusing to stop is bannable. :7.) Do not criticize someone for who they are, we want everyone to feel like they can stay. :8.) If the mods say "drop it" or "drop the subject", than drop the previous subject and move on. :9.) Do not excessively ping someone unless you are pinging an admin/ mod because of a problem or spam. :10.) Do not minimod, it's okay to warn others they're breaking the rules but if you do it like you're staff than it's not okay. :11.) Intimidating staff will not work, they won't hesitate to ban you. :12.) If you have been banned, do not ask an admin/ mod to be unbanned. ::12b.) If it truly was a mistake, however, than you may go to an admin/ mod. Roleplay Rules :1.) Do not start an ERP/ Sexual roleplay in main. ::1b.) It is okay to start one in PM/ Multi PM however. :::1c.) However, if they other person does not want to ERP, do NOT try to force them. If you are caught doing this it is insta-bannable, and can be seen as (online) rape. :2.) If someone does not want to roleplay, do not force them. :3.) Do not puppeteer. This is when you control someone else's roleplay character. ::3b.) If the other user is okay with it, or the character is somewhat "possessed" in the roleplay, than it is fine. :4.) Do not godmod. Godmodding is when you cannot be hurt by anything, cannot miss a shot at any character, can form mass destruction, etc. All-Around Rules :1.) Do not post links to screamers, pron websites, etc. :2.) If someone has anxiety or a trigger to something said by you, do not continue with it, accept/ respect it and do not go on with it. :3.) Sexual innuendos are fine, but do not go too far or over the limit. :4.) No extreme cusswords. ::4b.) If someone says an extreme cussword in chat, there will be a censor emote to cover it. It is also an insta-kickable offense. :5.) Though personal talks are allowed, do not go too far. And the admins/ mods can decide what too far is. :6.) Bullying is not tolerated here. Category:Rules